Connection Through The Phone
by just drifting
Summary: The Doctor realizes that he can contact Rose through the phone. But will he want to hurt her again and how will Martha influence his decision. 10/Rose


Yep the Doctor had just proved it

Yep the Doctor had just proved it. He had proved himself wrong. At least it wasn't someone else proving him wrong, that would be hard to bear. But no this was a good proving ones self wrong. He hoped. Oh well, he wasn't one to dwell on negative thoughts, no this definitely was a good thing.

The Doctor sat heavily in the captain's chair. Just how exactly was he going to make this happen? A brilliant thought hit him and he jumped up and ran to a part of the Tardis that he had visited often after……. But again he wasn't going to dwell on negative thoughts. Something wonderful was about to happen that would change those negative thoughts into good ones.

The Doctor paused at the entrance of Rose's bedroom. He pushed hurtful memories away and walked over to her desk. Everything was how she'd left it. He hadn't touched anything, well that was a lie, he had touched things but he had put them back in their rightful places. He found her address book and opened it up. He had always wondered why she kept her own number in it, she had told him it was because she always forgot it. Anyway he was glad she had because now he could use it. He carried the book to the Tardis phone and typed in the number.

The phone rang and rang. Eventually it came to the message. "_Hey this is Rose. Leave a message"_ a flat but well-known voice said. The Doctor hadn't wanted to leave a message but what else could he do. "_Ah, hi Rose this is the Doctor, could you call me when you get back I want to talk to you. Um, bye_." He said hanging up. Wonder how she'll take it he thought.

Rose picked up her phone, it had been a busy day at work and she was tired and cranky. She saw that she had a new message. _Just great _she thought. She held the phone to her ear to hear the message but dropped it when she heard a familiar voice on the other end. She quickly picked it up again to hear the rest. She didn't stop to dwell on how the phone call was possible instead she instantly rang the number.

_Bring, Bring _the phone called loudly. The Doctor instantly picked up. He had been sitting by the phone for hours and he was getting impatient. "Hi" he said quickly. There was silence on the other end. "Rose are you there?" he asked worriedly, maybe it didn't work, could he have been wrong? "Yes" said a small voice. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief "hi" he said again. "Hi" she replied. The Doctor couldn't think of anything to say, after waiting for so long and he was struck for words. He mentally hit himself. Finally he broke the silence "How have you been" he asked her. He heard Rose breath heavily on the other end. "I've been ok, considering" she said softly. The Doctor felt his face fall, why was he doing this to her. She had already been hurt enough she didn't need anymore. He knew why though, it was for his own selfish reasons, he needed to hear her voice to keep sane, Martha was doing a good job but she couldn't hold anything to Rose. "I should go" He said sadly. "No!" Rose said quickly, "No please don't". "Rose I'm hurting you, you need to get on with your life, I'm sorry I called" he took the phone away from his ear. "No!" Rose's voice echoed loudly through the Tardis. He heard Martha get up from her bed. "Rose I have to go we've woken Martha, I promise I'll call you back ok".

"Ok" Rose whispered and she heard the phone click on the other end. She sighed was that real or was she hallucinating. It wouldn't be the first time, but she had never heard his voice so clearly and correctly. She looked at her recent calls list. It said the Tardis so it must have been real. Still she doubted it but she didn't want to let go. If this was a dream she didn't want it to end, she didn't want to wake up to the harsh reality without him. Despite herself she soon fell asleep and accidentally deleted her calls list.

"Who was that?" Martha asked walking into the console room. "No one" The Doctor said, a little too quickly. Martha eyed him suspiciously but said nothing. "So what do you want to do now?" she asked him. "Um actually I'm gonna go to bed if you don't mind" He needed to be alone with his thoughts and Martha wouldn't leave him alone if he just asked her to leave. Martha looked hurt but she nodded and went into the kitchen to make herself breakfast.

He lay on his bed and let the memories wash over him. He needed to let go and so he freely let the tears fall though he made sure they were silent, Martha wouldn't understand. He knew that he couldn't see her again but talking was enough. Enough to sustain him, to help him through the night, but was it enough for her. He had wanted her to get on with her life, was calling her stopping that? He let himself dwell on the thought for along time and eventually he made his choice, it was for her wellbeing he kept telling himself. He would not call her back.

Rose had awoken and when she looked at her phone she realized the number wasn't there. She sighed, her dreams were getting too real. It couldn't be real, could it? The thing was, in this dream she wasn't with him, she was only talking on the phone. In all her other dreams she had been lying in his arms or at least holding his hand. So why wasn't she? Her dreams showed her what she wanted, she didn't want to talk on the phone. So maybe that meant that it wasn't a dream. She sighed, this was confusing. He had said he would call back so she should just wait for him to call. If it was a dream the call wouldn't come. If it wasn't, well she shouldn't get her hopes up.

The Doctor was acting weirdly and Martha wasn't blind, she knew there was something wrong but he wouldn't tell her. He never told her anything. She was determined to get to the bottom of this though. It had all started that night she had caught him on the phone a week ago. Martha went quietly to the door of the Doctor bedroom. She had never been inside before and she wondered what she would find. She pushed the door open, the Doctor was asleep on his bed. She tiptoed across the room to his bedside table. There was a sheet of paper that had been ripped out of something, and on it was a number. Above the number it said me, what could that mean Martha thought. She left the room silently and went to the Tardis phone and entered the number.

It was a dream she told herself with despair. It had been a week and he hadn't called again. Rose sighed, she had hoped against hope that it had been real, but of course she had only imagined it. She stared dejectedly at her phone, stupid old thing she thought about to throw it at the wall when suddenly it rung. _Tardis _the caller ID said. She held the phone up to her ear. "Doctor?" she said her voice shaking slightly. "No, it's Martha, who's this?" said an unfamiliar voice on the other end. "Rose" Rose said, upset that it wasn't the Doctor who had called her. "Oh", Martha said her voice up on octave, "I'd better go then". "No wait" Rose said hysterically. "What" Martha waited impatiently. "Do you know the Doctor?" Rose asked desperately. "No" Martha said hanging up.

Why had she said that? Martha asked herself. She knew why of course but she couldn't admit it. The Doctor was going to wake up soon and she needed to put the paper back, she thought pushing the other thoughts away. She tip-toed into the Doctors room and put the paper on the table. She was about to leave when she heard him cry out, "Rose", he called, "Where are you, come back," Martha sighed and sat down next to him on his bed. She stroked his hair and he calmed down. "Thanks Rose you're the best" he said happily. "Yeah I know" she said softly. The Doctors eyes flew open "Martha", he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" "Uh", she stammered, go for the truth she told herself, "I was walking past and I heard you calling out" she said, close enough. "Oh, what was I saying?" he asked but already knowing the answer. "Something about Rose" Martha said slowly. The Doctor didn't reply. "Tell me about her, please" Martha asked. He shook his head "Please" Martha asked again, "I know it hurts you but I need to know whose shadow I'm walking in". "You're not walking in her shadow" the Doctor exclaimed. Martha shook her head, "Will you tell me" she asked. The Doctor sighed "OK" he said.

"Call her" Martha said softly. The Doctor shook his head. "She needs you" Martha tried again "She can't live without at least hearing her voice. Just like you need her to keep you sane, she needs you to keep her sane. Call her". The Doctor shook his head again and Martha sighed "Why not?" she asked. "She needs to get on with her life" he said stiffly. "You are her life. Without you she can't get on with it. Please Doctor, just call her. Ask her opinion on the situation" Martha said as she left him. He sighed again, one call couldn't hurt.

The phone rang once before it was picked up. "Hello" Rose said. He took a deep breath, "Hi" he said. "Oh. Doctor!" she laughed. "I missed you" she said "Me too." He said, trying to keep back tears. "So many things to say, so little time". Rose said sadly. "Why do you say that? We have all the time in the world". He exclaimed happily. She squealed "I love you" she screamed giddily. "I love you too" he said bravely. She stopped, "What did you say". He took a deep breath "I love you Rose Tyler, I love you" he said happily. She laughed and he joined in. "Why didn't you call?" Rose asked when they had quieted down. He sighed, he had known this would come but he was still unprepared, "I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want to hurt" he paused, "Martha". "Oh" Rose said "But she told me she didn't know you". "When did you talk to Martha?" The Doctor asked confused. "She called me." Rose said, surprised that he didn't know, "Anyway it doesn't matter". "Ok" The Doctor said but his thoughts were still on Martha. "I've gotta go" Rose said, "Will you call me back soon?" she asked. "Sure" he said. "I love you" she whispered. "Me too" He said softly as she hung up.

The Doctor knocked on Martha's door. "Can I come in" he asked softly. He heard a murmur which he took to be a yes so he entered. She was lying on her bed, he had obviously woken her but he needed to talk to her. "Hi" he said softly, "Hey" she replied. He sat down on the end of her bed, "I just wanted to say thanks, for everything, I really like having you here." He moved closer. "It's ok. I like being with you to." she laughed. He leaned down and pulled her close, hugging her tight. "I really, really like you" he said, and that was the best she was going to get she supposed as she snuggled closer to him.

THE END

_Second last paragraph isn't very good sorry bit hard to understand. Please, please review even if its just to say well done or brilliant (Alex that means you) or something more fitting like that was crap or go to hell, I still love getting reviews so keep them coming. Saying I'll give you a kiss if you review might scare you off so I wont say anything just please review_

Elsa


End file.
